Comic Boy
Der Inhalt von Lisas Schultasche verteilte sich auf den Boden des Korridors ihrer Schule. Fluchend kramte sie in dem Haufen rum, der aus Heften, Büchern, Mappen, Federtaschen und ihrem Taschenrechner bestand. Seufzend musste sie feststellen, dass eine Sache fehlte: Ihr Block mit den Mathehausaufgaben. "Ich sagte doch, dass Du es einheften solltest.", kommentierte ihre beste Freundin Emma grinsend. "Sei leise! Hilf mir lieber!", zischte die 16-jährige, während sie alles in ihre Tasche stopfte. Mathe bei Mr. Myer war absolut schrecklich. Er war einer dieser Lehrer, für die es eine Todsünde ist, seine Hausaufgaben zu vergessen oder nicht zu machen. Dies betonte er auch jede Stunde ausführlich in der Hoffnung, dass es wie eine Brandmarkierung im Gehirn verankert. Außerdem warf er mit Strafarbeiten nur so um sich. Er bevorzugte niemanden. Wenn man sich nicht an seine Regeln hielt gab es eine dicke Strafe auf. Dies war einer der Gründe, warum er beim Lehrervoting auf Platz eins der strengsten und unsympathischsten Lehrer war, was ihn aber nichts ausmacht. Er war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass er sich die Sympathie der Schüler so nicht unbedingt gewann, nahm es aber trotzdem in Kauf, weil er sich fest vorgenommen hatte, den Schülern wenigsten in seinen Unterricht was zu lehren, damit sie es in der Zukunft nicht schwer haben werden. "Man, dass Du die Hausaufgaben auch unbedingt bei Mr. Myer vergessen musst. Du weißt ja, wie er bei sowas tickt. Man kann ja noch nicht mal abschreiben, weil er jedes Heft kontrolliert.", sagte Emma plötzlich und Lisa seufzte. Auf das bevorstehende Donnerwetter hatte sie gar kein Bock und würde am liebsten weit weg sein, um das nicht ertragen zu müssen. Im Nachhinein ärgerte Lisa sich über sich selbst. Sie hatten vor zwei Tagen das letzte Mal Mathe und dementsprechend so lange Zeit für die Hausaufgaben. Trotzdem hatte sie es in all der Zeit nicht hingekriegt, ihr Blatt von dem Block in die vorgesehene Mappe zu heften. Nun bereute sie es, denn letzte Stunde, hatte sie die Hausaufgaben ebenfalls nicht. Das war definitiv gar nicht gut und in Lisas Bauch machte sich ein unwohles Gefühl breit. Als sie ihre Schulsachen wieder eingeräumt hatte, ging sie zusammen mit Emma in ihr Klassenzimmer. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz und räumte ihre Sachen aus, als auch schon Mr. Myer durch die Tür trat. Wie immer sah er gut aus. Seine braunen Haare waren perfekt geschnitten, deine Krawatte sauber gebunden, seine schwarzen Schuhe sauber poliert und der Anzug absolut Faltenfrei. Man sah diesem Mann an, dass er eine ordentliche Person war, die streng und unermüdlich seine Ziele verfolgte, bis er erreichte, was er wollte. Dieses Selbstbewusst sein und die Würde des Mannes, ließ den coolsten Typen der Schule im Schatten stehen. "Oh man... sein Blick macht mir jedes Mal Angst.", gestand Emma, während das grüne Augenpaar des Lehrers alles genau beobachtete. Jedem normalen Menschen jagt dieser Blick eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, denn sie waren kalt wie Eis. Sie erlaubten keinerlei Schwäche oder fehlerhaftes Verhalten. "Aufstehen!", tönte die tiefe und laute Stimme des gut gekleideten Mannes. Sofort gingen alle seinem Befahl nach. Dieser Mann wusste einfach, wie man eine chaotische Klasse zähmte und Problemschüler am Schopf packte, um sie gehorsam und ruhig zu stellen. "Guten Morgen, Klasse 10f", begrüßte er die Klasse, als alle stillstanden uns die Sachen auf dem Tisch lagen. "Guten Morgen, Mr. Myer!", erklang die einheitliche Begrüßung der Schüler. Nachdem alle den 'Pledge of Allegiance' aufgesagt und die Schulnachrichten durch den kleinen Fernseher an der Wand die Schüler über allerlei Informationen berichtet hatte, fing Mr. Myer an, die Hausaufgaben abzuchecken und sie sich anzusehen. Bei Lisas Tisch blieb er stehen. Nun war sie den unangenehm strengen Blicken ihres Lehrers voll ausgesetzt und schluckte einmal, ehe sie leise zugab, die Hausaufgaben wieder nicht nachweisen zu können. Dies nahm ihr Gegenüber mit einem Nicken war und blieb erstmal stumm. Diese Reaktion rief in dem Teenager alle Alarmglocken auf den Plan, denn wenn Mr. Myer nicht gleich mit seiner Standpauke loslegte, für die er sich, egal wie knapp es war, immer Zeit nahm, hieß es, es kommt für einen richtig dick. "Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal, dass das passiert ist, Lisa und das auch noch hintereinander! Ich habe euch extra wenig aufgegeben, da ihr demnächst Prüfungszeit habt und Du kriegst es trotzdem nicht hin, diese fünf Minuten dazu aufzubringen, deine Hausaufgaben zu machen?!", sagte er laut, was Lisa zusammenzucken ließ. "Du sagst, Du hast sie gemacht. Schön und gut! Warum lässt die Hausaufgaben zu Hause liegen?!", fuhr er aufgebracht fort und Lisa riskierte einen Blick nach Oben in das Gesicht ihres Lehrers. Wütend schaute er ihr entgegen und brachte das junge Mädchen dazu, schnell wieder nach unten zu gucken. "Aber dies kann dir erstmal nicht nochmal passieren, denn Du wirst schön nachsitzen und deine Hausaufgaben erledigen.", sagte er jetzt viel ruhiger, was Lisa eine Gänsehaut verschaffte. Dieser Mann konnte in Sekunden von 180 auf 0 runter, ohne eine Pause zu brauchen. *** Nachdem sie den restlichen Schultag hinter sich hatte und auch die 90 Minuten abgesessen hatte, ging Lisa genervt nach Hause. Sie war wütend auf Mr. Myer, weil er sie nachsitzen lassen hat und sie somit nicht mit ihren Freundinnen in die Mall konnte, wütend auf Emma, ihre beste Freundin, weil sie Lisa einfach alleingelassen hatte, um etwas anderes zu unternehmen und wütend auf ihre Eltern, weil diese sie wieder einmal nicht abholen konnten, da sie zu "beschäftigt", waren. Lisa verstand ja, dass ihre Eltern hart arbeiteten, um Geld zu verdienen, aber sie wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass beide sich noch nicht einmal die Zeit nahmen, ihre Tochter von der Schule abzuholen, wenn ihr Tag eh schon beschissen war. In ihren Augen war das Ungerecht, was Mr.Myer ihr aufgebrummt hatte, aber sie fragt ja keiner. Als sie zu Hause angekommen war, kramte sie fluchend den Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und schloss die Tür auf, um entnervt den Rucksack in die Ecke zu werfen und in die Küche zu stapfen, um sich ein Brot zu machen. Dieses aß sie auch, während sie auf Instagram ihren Feed nachsah. Ihre Laune verschlechterte sich, als sie die neuen Fotos von Emma entdeckte, die sie geposted hatte. Darauf waren alle Freunde zu sehen und eine glückliche Emma, die ein großes Eis in der Hand hielt. Scheint ja so, als würden sich alle prächtig ohne sie amüsieren! Besonders wütend machte sie Emmas letzter Post. Darunter hatte sie nämlich kommentiert: "Chillen mit meinen Besten Freunden! Alle die mir wichtig sind auf einem Fleck!" "Soll sich die blöde Kuh doch an ihrem Eis verschlucken!", fauchte Lisa gereizt und schaltete wütend ihr Handy ab. Sie schluckte den letzten Bissen ihres Brotes runter und nahm sich ihre Tasche, im hoch in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Dort warf sie ihre Schultasche gleich wieder gegen die Wand und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, um zu zeichnen. Sie zeichnete gerne und tat es in allen Situationen. Wenn ihr langweilig war, sie Wütend auf eine Person war oder sonstiges. Ihr war immer zum Zeichnen zu mute. Am liebsten zeichnete sie Comicfiguren, für die sie dann einen Steckbrief anfertigte und eine eigene kleine Geschichte dazu erfand. Sowas machte ihr halt spaß, was man ihr auch nicht verdenken konnte. "Soll die blöde Tussi mit den Anderen spaß haben, ich zeichne einfach meinen besten Freund und der wird der doofen Ziege eine runterhauen, wenn die irgendwas von mit will!", redete sie zu sich selbst und fing an zu zeichnen. Heraus kam ein Junge mit grünen Augen, hellblauem T-Shirt mit dunkelblauen Ärmeln, grauer Hose, nussbraunen strubbeligen Haaren und weiß blaue Sneaker. Sie malte der Figur ein Blatt Papier in die linke Hand und einen Stift in die rechte. Anschließend schrieb sie neben die Figur den Namen "Comic Boy". Lächelnd begutachtete sie ihr Werk und schrieb einen Steckbrief. Name: Comic Boy Alter: 17 Größe: 1,86m Hobbys: Zeichnen und Videospiele spielen Mag gerne: Videospiele, Mich, Schokolade, Personen Malen Mag nicht: Leute die ich nicht mag, Gemüse, Wenn ich traurig bin. Freunde: Ich Krankheit: Keine Ängste: Keine Beziehung zu mir: Comic Boy ist mein bester Freund, der jeden, der mir etwas antun will oder mich verletzt, zur Rede stellt und wenn ich es will verdrescht. Er weicht mir nie von der Seite und ist für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauche. Als sie fertig war, hing sie das Bild gut gelaunt bei den Anderen auf und zog sich um. Sie gähnte herzhaft und legte sich auf ihre weiche Matratze. "Emma muss morgen nicht bei mir ankommen. Die falsche Schlage ist bei mir unten durch.", sagt sie zu sich selbst und schloss müde die Augen. Kurz bevor sie ganz eischlief hörte sie eine Stimme die sagte:" Keine Angst, Lisa. Ich bin dein bester Freund und werde nicht zulassen, dass dir jemand weh tut." Sofort war sie hellwach. Wer hat das gerade gesagt? Hat sie sich nur verhört oder war sie einfach unbemerkt im Halbschlaf abgedriftet? Sie machte sich noch einige Minuten darüber Gedanken, ehe sie sich wieder hinlegte und dieses Mal ganz einschlief. *** Das nervige Piepen ihres Weckers ließ Lisa am nächsten Morgen aufwachen. Grummelnd suchte sie nach der Schlummertaste, um dem nervigen Piepen ein Ende zu bereiten. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Lisa sich erstmal wieder gesammelt hatte, stand sie auf. Lächelnd ging sie zu ihrer Wand, an der sie Comic Boy befestigt hatte, aber nirgendwo war die Zeichnung zu sehen, die sie gestern angefertigt hatte. 'Ich habe sie ganz sicher hier aufgehangen', dachte sie, während sie ihren Schreibtisch und Boden absuchte, in der Hoffnung es wieder zu finden, aber von Comic Boy fehlte jegliche Spur. Enttäuscht ging sie nach unten, um festzustellen, dass ihre Eltern schon weg waren. Es machte sie traurig, dass sie noch nicht mal einen Zettel für sie geschrieben haben. Draußen regnete es, was Lisa genervt zur Kenntnis nahm. Sie müsste wohl den Bus nehmen, auch wenn es ihr gar nicht passte. Trotzdem machte sie sich für die Schule fertig und ging vollbeladen zum Bus, der an der Haltestelle wartete. Sie stieg ein und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde es voller und lauter. Das war es, was Lisa an dem Bus so störte... die Lautstärke. Das Gebrüll der ganzen Kinder und dieser Platzmangen, den man erlitt, wenn es so voll im Bus wurde konnte sie gar nicht ab. Sie war auch immer noch wütend auf Emma. Lisa hatte schon mehrmals Termine sausen lassen, um ihrer Freundin beizustehen, aber von Emma kam nie etwas zurück. Schlecht gelaunt machte sie ihren Spind auf und holte die Sachen raus, die sie für die nächste Stunde brauchte. Als sie in ihrem Klassenraum ankam stellte sie verwirrt fest, dass Emma nicht da war. Schade eigentlich, denn sie hatte sich schon so sehr darauf gefreut ihr die kalte Schulter zu zeigen und sie mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen. Aber aus ihrer typischen Masche würde wohl nichts werden, zumindest nicht heute. Seufzend legte sie ihre Bücher und Mappen auf den Tisch und sah nach vorne zu dem Lehrerpult, an dem ihre Englischlehrerin steht und nervös von einem Fuß auf den Anderen hüpft. Was hat sie denn? Es scheint so, als würde die sonst so ruhige und 'chillige' Lehrerin dringend irgendwas mitteilen wollen. Als die Klingel zum zweiten Mal ertönte, bat die ältere Frau die Klasse aufzustehen und wie immer den Pledge of Allegiance aufzusagen. Nachdem das geschehen war, atmete sie tief durch und schaute auf die Uhr. Sie schob den Fernseher gut sichtbar nach vorne und schaltete ihn ein. Es kamen die üblichen Schulnachrichten wie immer. Regelungen, Essenspläne, Unterrichtsänderungen und andere Sachen kamen zur Ansprache. Keiner hörte wirklich zu, Lisa eingeschlossen, bis plötzlich folgender Satz Ertönte: "Eine Schülerin und ein Lehrer unserer High School sind am heutigen Morgen verschwunden...". Da schauten alle geschockt zu dem kleinen Fernseher und wildes Gemurmel ging los. Es wurde darauf hingewiesen, sich nachts nicht alleine aufzuhalten und Türen und Fenster zu verschließen. Nähere Hinweis gab es nicht, bis auf, dass es sich bei den Vermissten um Emma Thomas und Steven Myer handle. "Oh mein Gott!", schrie ein Mädchen aus der Klasse, als die Lehrerin den Fernseher abstellte und zurück an seinen Platz schob. "Ist das wieder so ein Kranker Psychopath, der es auf Lehrer und Schüler abgesehen hat?!" "Was ist, wenn er uns auch etwas tun will?!", rief ein anderer rein und rasch breitete sich Panik in der Klasse aus. "Ruhe!", ertönte die laute Stimme von Mrs. Kennedy, die sich mittlerweile wieder gefasst hatte und an ihrem Pult stand. "Wir sind alle geschockt und haben Angst davor, dass es wieder irgendein kranker Mensch auf Unschuldige abgesehen hat, aber wenn wir uns Panik machen, hilft es keinem", sprach sie nun viel ruhiger und schluckte einmal. Lisa saß wie versteinert da. Heute Morgen wollte sie Emma noch ignorieren und jetzt? Jetzt muss sie feststellen, dass es gestern das letzte Mal gewesen sein könnte, dass sie Emma lebendig sah. Sie kriegte einen Kloß im Hals. Was müssen Emma und Mr.Myer vielleicht gerade durchmachen? Natürlich mochte sie ihn nicht besonders, aber keiner hatte es verdient entführt zu werden oder schlimmer! Den ganzen Tag machte sie sich Gedanken und Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihr breit. Das Gewissen, so schlecht über Emma gedacht zu haben und das nur, weil sie mit Anderen Spaß hatte, ließ sie nicht los. *** Als sie Zuhause ankam machte sie sich erstmal was zu Essen. Natürlich waren ihre Eltern wieder nicht da und sie hatte keinen, um über die schrecklichen Neuigkeiten zu berichten. Als sie fertig gegessen hatte ging sie nach Oben und lief zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Die Zeichnung von Comic Boy war immer noch nicht wieder da und sie entschied sich dazu, wieder einen Comic zu zeichnen. Einen, in dem alles wieder gut werden würde und sie zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin wieder so viel Quatsch machte, wie sonst auch. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie zeichnete aber irgendwann hörte sie jemanden die Treppe hochkommen. 'Seltsam... haben Mom und Dad heute früher Schluss?', fragte sie sich und drehte sich zu Tür, als diese geöffnet wurde. Aber es war weder ihre Mutter, noch ihr Vater, die in der Tür standen, nein, es war Comic Boy! Lässig lehnte er am Türrahmen und lächelte Lisa an. Seinen Stift und das Blatt Papier hatte er in der Hosentasche. Lisa wurde kreideweiß und sie öffnete ihren Mund zu einem stummen Schrei. Weit waren ihre Augen aufgerissen und ihr Herz hämmerte in der Brust. "Oh mein Gott!", schrie sie und sprang auf. Sie nahm so weit wie möglich Abstand und sah ihn zitternd an. "Keine Angst, Lisa, ich bin es nur, dein bester Freund. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Emma dir nicht mehr wehtut, genau wie Steven. They are traped!", sagte er und Lisa war sich sicher aus seiner Stimme Stolz zu hören. "Was hast Du mit ihnen gemacht, du Monster?!", schrie Lisa und sah geschockt zu dem Größeren. "Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie dich nie wieder verletzten können. Wir sind doch beste Freunde!", sagte er und ging auf sie zu. "Nein sind wir nicht! Du bist bloß entstanden, weil ich wütend auf Emma war! Wir sind keine Freunde! Emma ist meine Freundin!", warf sie ihm entgegen und glaubte, für einen kurzen Moment ein verletztes Funkeln in seinen Augen wahrgenommen zu haben. Schnell aber änderte sich seine Miene und er ballte seine Fäuste. Wütend zog er das Blatt und den Stift aus der Hosentasche und begann was darauf zu zeichnen. "Was wird das?!", schrie Lisa ihn an, denn sie fühlte sich schwummrig. Ihr ganzer Körper begann zu kribbeln, und nach und nach wurden ihre Finger taub. Als sie auf ihre Hände guckte, schrie sie laut. Langsam löste sie sich auf, wurde durchsichtig und immer steifer. Sie konnte sich kaum noch bewegen, ehe alles schwarz wurde. *** Die Polizei traf ein, nachdem Nachbarn sie alarmierten, da sie den Schrei gehört hatten. Die Beamten brachen die Tür auf und durchsuchten das Haus. In Lisas Zimmer fiel ihr Blick auf ein Blatt, welches auf dem Boden lag. Die beiden Beamten sahen sich an und einer der Beiden hob es auf. Darauf abgebildet war das 16-jährige Mädchen, welches ihnen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen entgegen starrte. Auf der anderen war mit roter Farbe 'YOU ARE TRAPPED' geschrieben. Traurig sahen sich die Polizisten an und gingen runter, um direkt die aufgebrachten Eltern zu finden. "Was ist passiert? Wo ist unser Mädchen?", fragte die Mutter geschockt und einer der Beamten legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, um ihr dort alles zu erzählen. Kurze Zeit späte hörte man ein lautes Weinen und Schluchzen. Die Officer brachten das Bild zur Wache. Dort wurde es neben die beiden anderen gelegt, unter denen die Namen 'Steven Myer' und 'Emma Thomas' standen. Niemand wusste, dass die drei vermissten Personen ihnen genau gegenüber waren, alles mitkriegten, alles hören und sahen, sich aber nicht bewegen konnten. Und so bemerkte keiner, dass sie da waren und verzweifelt versuchten um Hilfe zu schreien. Kategorie:Mittellang